powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Ep6: "A Little Slice of Kevin"
Chpt8 Ep6: "A Little Slice of Kevin" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt is driving in the Impala and thinks he sees Castiel walking on the side of the road. He hits the brakes and backs up, but the angel isn't there. He arrives back at Bobby's old cabin, and Hunter asks him what's wrong. Kurt says he's fine, and Hunter tells him about a boy named Aaron Webber going missing from a playground just as a surprise tornado hit the area. There have been other disappearances that corresponded with freak weather phenomena in the last few weeks, but the victims don't have anything in common. The boys decide to investigate the possibility that demons are behind the kidnappings. Indeed, Crowley is behind the disappearances. He has been torturing the angel, Samandriel with an angel blade, making him give up names. When Samandriel tells him that there are no more names because "the next generation isn't born yet," Crowley stops torturing him and goes to speak with the people his demons have kidnapped, among them Aaron. Elsewhere, Kevin and his mother have been hiding in an abandoned diner set up with demon booby traps, salt lines, and hex bags. She tells Kevin that she wants to go on the offensive by building demon-killing bombs he learned from the tablet. And she found a witch named Dania Mendota online and hired her to gather the ingredients they need for the spell Kevin used to kill Crowley's demons before. Kevin isn't sure they can trust her, but she says that Dania doesn't know the actual spell, and she should have everything they need soon. In Salina, Kansas, Kurt and Hunter question Mrs. Hagar, the last person to see Aaron before the tornado hit. She tells them that she doesn't remember anything between taking Aaron to the bathroom and waking up in a park three blocks away. She doesn't react when Hunter starts to mumble an exorcism under his breath; however, she says that it smelled like sulfur when she woke up. They're almost certain that demons have Aaron now, but aren't sure why. That night as Hunter sleeps, Kurt reads through the missing persons reports on their laptop. When lightening flashes, he looks up at the window and sees Castiel standing outside, looking in, but in an instant he's gone. Kurt goes to the window, and Hunter wakes up and asks him what's wrong. Kurt tells him that he thought he saw Castiel just now and earlier on the road. He feels terrible that he couldn't pull Castiel out of Purgatory and doesn't understand why Castiel didn't try harder to escape. Hunter says that Kurt likely has survivors guilt and that he needs to get past it. Kurt remembers a moment in Purgatory when Castiel had said that if he couldn't get out, he wanted to thank Kurt for everything he'd done. Kurt had told him that no one would be left behind. The next morning, Crowley asks the people he's kidnapped if they can read the demon tablet. They're confused and some of them ask Crowley if they're on an alien spaceship. When one of the abductees, Dennis Adams, starts to complain about his rights, Crowley kills him with just a gesture with his hand. One of the women, Krista, nervously tries to read the tablet, but when she starts reciting nonsense, Crowley realizes they will be no help. Back in Salina, Hunter has found another person who went missing during a strange weather phenomenon: Luigi Ponzi in Rome. Kurt, in the bathroom washing his face, is being informed by Hunter about that when suddenly...Castiel appears in the mirror of the bathroom. Kurt straightens up, sees Castiel in the mirror and quickly turns to actually see him standing there. Castiel Hello, Kurt. Shocked, the boys ask him how he escaped Purgatory. Castiel says he doesn't know - he just appeared on the side of the road in Illinois and has been trying to reach them since. He's not at full power, though, Hunter points out; "That must have been why you kept seeing him. I mean, you think?" Kurt Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got to be honest. I'm thinking, how the hell did you make it out? I mean, I – I was there. I knew that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and bleed to find that portal and make it through, and it almost finished me. So, uh... so how exactly are you sitting here with us right now? Castiel Kurt, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part. I... have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from the Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois. And... that was it. Castiel then insists he needs to cleanup and heads to the bathroom. Kurt then remembers the moment they found the way out of Purgatory. Benny, Castiel and Kurt are walking through the forest of Purgatory. Castiel Maybe you were lied to. Maybe there is no seam. Benny I lie. I don't get lied to. Aren't you guys all about faith? Kurt Not particularly. Then suddenly, they watch a leaf which seems to be borne upwards by an air current. At the top of a cliff far above them, a patch of blue light shimmers and reveals the rift. Benny Oh, ye of frigging little faith. Kurt What the hell? Castiel There it is. Benny nods to Kurt. Benny All right. Ready? Kurt Just like we talked about. cuts his left forearm with his sword. Benny Putting a lot of trust in you, brother. Kurt You earned it. cuts Benny’s left forearm and they grip each other’s left arms with their left hands. Benny I'll see you on the other side. Kurt Conjunti sumus, unum sumus. Benny looks upwards as his body stiffens. His left hand, which grips Kurt’s arm, glows with a dark red light. Benny then appears to be consumed by red light then flows into Kurt’s arm. Kurt hisses. Kurt Okay, let's go. Kurt and Castiel hurry along the top of a cliff and upwards through the hills. Castiel Kurt, wait. Suddenly, something big hits the ground in front of them, blocking their pathway towards the portal out. As they look to the side and up, it's the giagantic tentacle from the Leviathan and let's out a roar. Hunter Kurt? Kurt Huh? Hunter You all right? Kurt You do see something... sits down at the table opposite Hunter ...severely wrong here, right? I mean, I remember every second of leaving that place. I mean, I remember the – the heat, the stench of that place, the pain, the fear. I have that whole ugly mess... taps his head ...right here, and he says he has no idea how he got out? I – I'm just not buying it. Hunter So what, you think he's lying? Kurt I'm saying something else happened. I saw the shape that he was in. I mean, there was no way he was fighting his ass out alone. No way. Hunter All right. So, who... or what got him out? Kurt Exactly. Castiel walks out of the bathroom. His trenchcoat and attire are now clean and is freshly shaved. Kurt and Hunter turn to him. Castiel Better, right? Hunter smiles at Castiel and turns to Kurt. Kurt glances at Hunter, then turns to Castiel, gives a half smile and nods. Meanwhile, Dania shows up at the Tran's hideout with the ingredients for the demon-killing bombs. After Kevin's mom sprays her with holy water, she goes to the bathroom. When she gets back, Mrs Tran asks her why she only brought enough stuff to build one bomb. Dania tells them they need to pay her now if they want more, and now, Mrs Tran angry, tells Kevin to get her purse. Kevin then notices that Dania broke the salt line in front of one of the windows, and Crowley appears in the room with another demon. Dania made a deal with him, and he banishes her by snapping his fingers, tells the other demon to kill Mrs Tran, and disappears with Kevin. Mrs Tran grabs a bottle and starts soaking the demon with holy water. Hunter tells Kurt that there haven't been anymore freak disappearances and lists the names of the seven people who have vanished. Castiel joins in the recitation, and they ask him how he knows who's gone missing. He tells them that they are all future Prophets. Only one prophet can exist at a time, though, so Chuck, the previous Prophet must be dead and one of the others will only become the prophet after Kevin dies as well. Hunter and Kurt realize that Crowley must be holding the others as "insurance" while he looks for Kevin, and then Hunter gets a call from Mrs Tran: Crowley has Kevin, and she needs their help. They drive to a meeting point and, as they wait for Mrs Tran, Kurt remembers the final moments when he escaped Purgatory. The portal shimmers with the intense blue light sucking in air. As the tentacle of the Leviathan lifts up and is about to squash Kurt and Cas, from out of nowhere, Kurt's Indominus Drago Megazord ambushes the Leviathan and they get in another colossal battle from overhead. It then launches down two of it's own miniature duplicates of itself to go against Kurt and Cas. Kurt swings at the first Leviathan, who ducks and hurls him to the ground. Kurt then rolls downhill away from the cliff. Castiel attempts to put smite the one of the Leviathans but the Leviathan that attacked Kurt kicks the back of Castiel’s legs and slams him to the ground, only able to get up on his knees. Now severley crippling him. The Leviathans continue to throw Castiel around. They pick him up and the first Leviathan grabs Castiel and his mouth transforms widely. But Kurt appears behind the first Leviathan and decapitates it. Castiel pushes the second Leviathan forward and Kurt quickly decapitates it as well. Kurt pulls Castiel, who is kneeling then to his feet. They witness the Indominus going toe-to-toe with the actual Leviathan once again, as the Indominus gets the upperhand and has crippled the Leviathan, in it's final attempt, it sprays black ooze on the Indominus, blinding it, and then it falls over on the portal then suddenly vanishes. Indicating that it managed to get through back to Earth. Kurt Cas, it worked! The Megazord got through, that means so can you! We got to move! climb upwards towards the portal. Castiel stumbles. Cas! Damn it! Come on! Kurt reaches the portal and steps into it. He stretches out a hand to Castiel. Castiel grabs Kurt’s hand. Kurt I got you! Hold on! Castiel Kurt! Kurt Hold on! Castiel loses his grip on Kurt’s hand and slides down. Castiel No! Kurt! The portal closes, taking Kurt with it. Kurt shakes free from the memory and tells Castiel that he wants to talk to him outside the Impala. Once out of Hunter's earshot, he asks Castiel what happened in Purgatory. He felt like Castiel just gave up and didn't believe that Kurt could save them, and he tells Castiel emphatically that he did everything he could - he did not leave him. Confused, Castiel asks Kurt if he thinks it was his fault. Before Kurt can answer, Mrs Tran arrives. Mrs Tran gives Kevin's notes to Hunter. They ask her what happened, and she admits to hiring a witch who sold them out to Crowley. Fortunately, she was able to capture the demon Crowley left behind to kill her, and he's in the trunk of her car under a devil's trap. Hunter unsheathes Ruby's knife so he can torture him for Crowley's location. Meanwhile, Crowley is trying to convince Kevin to cooperate with him. He introduces Kevin to the other prophets and tells him that if he dies, he will just be replaced. When Kevin hesitates, Crowley kills Krista, spraying her blood everywhere with the snap of his fingers. He then straps Kevin into the same chair that Samandriel was tortured in and cuts off his left pinky finger. Kevin screams in pain and finally agrees to help Crowley. He starts reading the tablet slowly, but Crowley quickly becomes bored and tells him to get to the big stuff. Kurt and Castiel along with Mrs Tran and Hunter drive up to an abandoned factory in Atlantic, Iowa. Kurt checks with the captive demon that they're in the right place and then kills him. Hunter handcuffs Mrs Tran to her car's steering wheel so that she won't get near Crowley, and then heads inside, where the men split up. Alone, Hunter surprises four demons with Mrs Tran's demon-killing bomb and then finds and helps the remaining five prophets escape. Kurt and Castiel go further into the factory, and as Castiel struggles to kill the low-level demons they encounter, Kurt realizes that he's still weak from Purgatory. As Kurt and Castiel get closer, Kevin continues reading the tablet. He tells Crowley that there is information on how to kill demons and how to close the gates of Hell. There is also a personal note from the writer of the tablet, God's scribe Metatron, saying that after completing this series of tablets he is taking his leave of his master in this world. Just as Crowley is asking Kevin if that means there are tablets other than the demon and Leviathan tablets, Kurt and Castiel find the door that Crowley and Kevin are behind. Kurt can't pick the lock, so Castiel zaps inside alone. Crowley is surprised to see Castiel, and when Castiel pulls out his angel blade, he pulls out his own. Kevin gets out of the way as Crowley and Castiel face off across the tablet. Crowley tells Castiel that he knows he's drained, but Castiel refuses to admit to any weakness. He glows with heavenly light and the shadows of his wings appear on the wall behind him. When Crowley tries to grab the tablet and run, Castiel smashes it and the table it was on. Crowley vanishes with half of the tablet in his hand, and Castiel collapses just as Kurt bursts into the room. Afterwards, Kevin is more determined than ever to close the gates of hell. Hunter tells him and Mrs Tran that they can stay with Garth in the meantime. While they talk, Kurt confronts Castiel about his recklessness going against Crowley alone. Castiel says that Kurt is not responsible for everything, and especially not for Castiel being left behind in Purgatory. He touches Kurt's forehead to make him relive the moment he escaped Purgatory so that he can see what really happened. Kurt didn't lose his grip on Castiel's hand: Castiel pushed him away and told him to go. Castiel wanted to stay in Purgatory to do penance for the terrible things he'd done, and he had planned to stay all along. He finishes by telling Kurt that he can't save everyone. Hunter comes over to plan their next steps, and Castiel all of a sudden finds himself in a mostly white room standing in front of a woman at a desk. ??? Hello, Castiel. Castiel Where am I? ??? You don't know? You're back home. Castiel Heaven? I've never been here before. ??? Not many have. This an office of a Seraphim and I happen to be one of them. My name is Naomi. I ordered the others to rescue you out of Purgatory. Castiel Purgatory, how? Naomi An incursion of angels, which costed us many lives. Consider these chats your...repayment. Castiel I don't understand. Naomi Tell me about Hunter and Kurt. Castiel a trance-like tone The Prophet is being kept safe. The tablet has split in two and the Rangers are trying to recover the missing piece. Wait, why am I telling you any of this? Naomi It's not your concern. Help the Rangers, come when they call. You will report in to me regularly, and you will never remember having done so. Castiel No. I won't do that. Naomi smiling Now, as you were. They won't even notice you were gone. In the next instant, he is back standing with Hunter and Kurt. And then agrees to help them look for the other half of the demon tablet that Crowley holds. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse